


Nerves

by missigma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian and Lalna work together as scientists, Rythian a chemist and Lalna as an engineer. After a bit of a rough start, they end up living together as (basically) boyfriends. Lalna has recently asked Rythian to try doing some harder stuff with him, and these are the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Old odds and ends I finally decided to put on here.

view, he could still see a sliver of light, but it was far too narrow for him to make out any of his surroundings.

Instead, he was reduced to listening for the scuff of Lalna’s shoes as he rose from the concrete floor. “Mmm,” Lalna hummed to himself, undoubtedly taking in the view. His hands settled on Rythian’s shoulders, before gently skimming down to the small of Rythian’s back. Abruptly, Rythian realized that his face must be rather close to Lalna’s crotch, and indeed, a second later fabric brushed against his jaw

Stretching forward the few inches he could manage, Rythian put his lips to the front of Lalna’s trousers. The engineer’s fingers immediately slipped up to the back of Rythian’s neck, combing through the curls that lay there. “I might give you a chance at that in a moment, but not right now,” he told Rythian, slowly stepping away. “I have bigger plans for you today.”

At that last syllable, Lalna brought his hand down across Rythian’s ass with a loud smack. Rythian yelped, half out surprise, half because Lalna had struck him hard enough that his skin now smarted painfully. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” Lalna admitted, rubbing at the burning spot.

“I’ll pay you back later for that,” Rythian grumbled.

“Might as well make the most of it then,” Lalna chuckled to himself, just before striking Rythian again. After a moment’s pause, he continued. “Is that how this is going to work? You’re going to try to get even for everything that I do?”

“I think I’d like the results of that,” Lalna added, his palm still resting on Rythian’s skin. “I’m not sure if you’re inventive enough to come up with a counter to this.” He dug his fingers into Rythian’s ass as he spoke, grabbing at a handful of his flesh.

“Why don’t you go ahead then, if your plan is so good,” Rythian challenged him, lifting his head as if to look back at him.

“Alright,” Lalna replied, giving his ass a final squeeze before letting go. His fingertips glided up Rythian’s side to his chest, and there he pinched at his nipple. Rythian whined softly at the sensation, chewing at his lip as the engineer toyed with his flesh for a moment longer before releasing his grasp.

Rythian hissed as a clamp closed around his nipple, pinching the flesh much more tightly than Lalna had with his fingers alone. In a few seconds the sensation had begun to dull, now a small but persistent ache. “One more,” Lalna breathed near his ear, just before the teeth of a second clamp bit into him. Rythian winced, but this time did not make a sound.

“Rythi,” Lalna said softly, cupping Rythian’s chin in his hands. “You’re so fucking good,” he murmured. He held him like that for a moment, before leaning in to kiss him. The praise made Rythian’s face go hot, and he was unsure whether the words should have pleased him as much as they had.

Lalna moved back, flicking one of the clamps as he passed by. Rythian cursed, and knew with complete certainty that Lalna was currently smirking down at him.

“I have something else for you,” Lalna told him, shuffling around a few feet to his right. Before Rythian could ask what that was, something with a rounded tip was pressed to his lips. It took him a few seconds longer to identify the particular texture of the object.

Rythian parted his lips, wondering how it had taken him so long to realize that it was a dildo that Lalna was pressing against his mouth. Carefully, Lalna slid the shaft of the toy inside his mouth. Rythian heard him exhale and couldn’t help but wonder what expression he now wore. “What do you think of the size?” he asked, slowly thrusting the dildo between his lips. Rythian couldn’t answer and didn’t try, his lips and tongue otherwise occupied.

“It’s purple,” Lalna added hopefully, beginning to edge the toy out of Rythian’s mouth to allow him to answer.

Rythian broke away, turning his head to the side as he burst into laughter. He laughed louder than he meant to, his nerves feeding the sound.

“What?” Lalna demanded above him, confounded by Rythian’s laughter. “What?” he raised his voice when Rythian did not answer, irritation leaching into his confusion.

Quieting for a second, Rythian mimicked him. “It’s purple,” he repeated in a rather poor impression of Lalna’s voice, already beginning to chuckle again.

“Yeah?” Lalna prompted him, still unable to grasp his point.

“You’re as fucking nervous as I am, aren’t you?” Rythian smiled wryly, a bit relieved at the revelation.

“Well,” Lalna hesitated, before allowing himself to laugh lightly. “I am a bit,” he admitted, “Mostly because it’s you.” He knelt again, putting his hand to Rythian’s cheek. “Do you want to try it?” he asked anxiously.

“Yes,” Rythian answered, still smiling.

The engineer put his fingers to Rythian’s ass, brushing gently across his hole. He found his skin slick with lube, and soon slowly pressed his finger inside him. Rythian groaned softly, his head falling forwards. “You did get yourself ready like I asked,” Lalna observed, sounding quite pleased as he gently inserted a second finger. He lifted up the toy to press it against Rythian’s ass.

Steadily, Lalna pressed the dildo inside him. He paused, still a little shy of as much as Rythian could take, and stopped touching him entirely. Rythian waited as he heard Lalna move something behind him, though he was hardly feeling patient at this point. Luckily, it was only a few seconds before Lalna’s hands returned to him, moving the toy slightly inside him, before the engineer again backed away.

Before Rythian could protest the lack of contact, low whir of a machine began behind him. The toy began to move, fucking him slowly. “W-what,” he stuttered, caught totally off-guard. He moaned before he managed to complete his question. “What’s that?”

“I made a machine,” Lalna replied, sounding endlessly proud of himself. “How is it?” he prompted the chemist after a moment.

A bit breathless, Rythian managed only one word, “Good.” It did feel good, though he couldn’t help but think that this was something he would have never thought to try on his own. For a few minutes Lalna stood back, watching him as he whimpered and moaned under the ministrations of the machine.

Over the sound of the machine, Rythian heard Lalna inhale sharply, gasping again a second later. The engineer was touching himself, and Rythian began to understand how into this Lalna was.

“Come here,” Rythian nodded to him. “Let me,” he offered. Lips parted, he waited for Lalna to approach. Soon, he felt the hot head of his cock press against his lips. As Lalna’s cock filled Rythian’s mouth the engineer began to rock his hips against him, thrusting slowly between his lips. He took care not to push too far, murmuring quiet encouragements to Rythian as he worked his tongue against his member.

“Oh god,” Lalna moaned, a few seconds from coming. “Rythian, I’m going to-” he warned, voice rising in pitch. He threaded his fingers through the chemist’s hair, cradling his head in his hands as he came.

Rythian’s breathing had grown heavy by the time Lalna pulled away from him, the machine having picked up speed in the last few minutes. He could feel Lalna’s come still on his lips, but at that moment didn’t worry about cleaning himself up.

“I’m going to take this off now,” Lalna said, gently nudging at the clamp on the left side of Rythian’s chest.

The chemist whined softly at the ache; he had nearly forgotten that the clamps were even there. “Go ahead,” he managed to pant, and soon enough the clamp was removed. For a split second Rythian was relieved, but soon enough a tingling surge of pain swept through that tiny point of his body. “Fuck,” he swore, only vaguely aware of Lalna wedging his hand underneath him to palm his cock. “Fuck you, Lalna,” he gritted out when he had more breath to spare, and heard Lalna giggle to himself.

“Let me know when you’re close, okay?” Lalna told him, stroking quickly at his shaft. Rythian did not manage to respond, though he did vaguely think to himself that at this rate, that was going to be very soon. He whined as Lalna toyed with the remaining clamp,

“Lalna,” he moaned, in way of warning as the combination of the stimulation of the machine behind him and Lalna’s hand became too much for him. The engineer plucked the clamp from Rythian’s nipple, and soon enough the pain flowed back with all of the disproportionate agony of a stubbed toe. Rythian cried out, coming in Lalna’s hand.

“Christ,” Rythian gasped afterwards, glad that the sawhorse supported his weight. He heard Lalna bustling around beside him, first halting the steady movements of the machine and then stooping to untie his limbs. He pawed at the blindfold as soon as his hands were free, and rising, he blinked up at the fluorescent bulb above him.

The garage seemed incredibly ordinary for all the time Rythian had spent in the dark, trying to remember the layout of the space. He sighed as Lalna took him in his arms, and leaned back against his chest. “How are you?” Lalna asked.

“Good,” Rythian smiled, looking up at him sleepily. “Really good. A little bit tired though.” Lalna’s arms still around him, he started for the door.

Once inside the house, he sprawled out on the couch, with Lalna quickly joining him. “Rythian,” Lalna began and the chemist raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. Reaching across him, Lalna wiped as his mouth with his thumb, cleaning off god knows what. “Thank you,” he finally said, biting his lip.

Rythian rested his head against him in way of reply. Knowing how skittish the engineer usually was about sentimentality only made him appreciate his words more.


End file.
